


Pillow Talk

by Jathis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur and Bill's mornings are very fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

She woke up before her husband most mornings. She liked to tease him about it at times, saying that it was because the French were not as lazy as others when it came to getting their days started. Bill accepted the teasing with a smile, occasionally saying that it was her waking up that caused the sun to shine in the first place. This usually ended up making Fleur break out into giggles, covering her face with both hands as her husband pulled her back down into bed, hugging her close as he kissed her hands to make her move them.

This morning she turned over onto her side, watching Bill sleep without waking him up. The pair both had late afternoon shifts at the bank today; they could afford to sleep in this morning. He snored softly, lying on his stomach with his head turned towards her. His red hair fell over his face, hiding most of his features from her.

Slowly Fleur reached towards her husband’s face. She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his face in the process. She hoped that at least one of their planned children would be born with hair like their father’s; fiery and strong. The idea made her smile, idly playing with his hair.

His scars were now visible, distorted slightly from how his face lay. Fleur stopped toying with his hair, letting her fingers trail over the scars that covered his cheek and ran over the bridge of his nose. “Mon beau mari,” she softly hummed. She let a finger slide down his nose, admiring the freckles that remained under the scar tissue. She then rested the palm of her hand against his cheek, holding it there.

Bill leaned into her hand as he started to wake up, sighing as he turned over, flopping onto his back. “G'mornin’,” he mumbled. Absently he pulled Fleur into his arms, kissing her on the temple. “Woke the sun up again, did you?”

“Always I am waking it!” she giggled. She pushed herself into a sitting up position, looking down into his face. “You are my handsome husband,” she firmly stated.

Bill’s cheeks slowly turned pink. “Am I?”

She nodded, leaning down to kiss him on the tip of his nose. “Oui! You are.” She watched as her husband smiled, the expression slightly crooked thanks to a few errant scars that had fallen near his mouth. “We are most handsome couple ever!” she announced.

Bill pulled her down to lie on top of him, her head resting just above his heart, listening to it beat.“I’ll make sure to alert the papers immediately.”

“You better!”

The couple were scolded later that day for coming in late to work.


End file.
